Our goal of identifying novel antagonists of HlV-1 vif involves the efforts of four investigators at four different institutions. The research plan requires close communication between these groups, rapid exchange of data, research materials and reagents as well the ability to solicit input from the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) and act on that input. These activities will be coordinated by the Administrative Core. The major functions of the Core will include: Coordinate biannual, in-person meetings between project leaders and the SAB in order to overview progress, set milestones and action items for the individual projects. Maintain budgetary oversight for the individual research components and, if necessary reallocate resources if recommended by the SAB. Promote continuous dialog between investigators engaged in the project through teleconferencing. Coordinate data sharing and the exchange of materials at different stages in the project. Coordinate preparation of progress reports to the NIH as well as an annual NIH site-visit. Coordinate the presentation of research findings at scientific meetings and publication of research findings.. Serve as an intermediary with the Commercial Ventures and Intellectual Property office ofthe participating Institutions as well as for any issues that arise through intellectual property agreements. Mario Stevenson, Ph.D. will serve as Director ofthe Administrative Core and will be assisted by Maria Pieiga who, as Administrator ofthe Division of Infectious Diseases, has extensive expertise in the oversight of NIH and Industry-funded projects.